


The Tale to Be Told Begins Thus

by xisuthros



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, Heavy Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 00:12:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4807598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xisuthros/pseuds/xisuthros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fitz is desperate to save Jemma from the monolith, but has no way to find her. Lincoln tells the group about the League of Assassins and their mysterious leader, Ra's al Ghul, who is much more than he seems. Can he help bring Jemma back? What does he want in return?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Dangerous Road

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I've been working on for the past few months as just something fun for me to write. I really love the character of Ra's al Ghul and the League of Assassins, so I wrote an AU story that puts him in the Marvel Universe with a pretty big twist. I pulled some lines from the show Arrow (another favorite of mine) for Ra's to use, but I kept it to a minimum. I have the first 7 or so chapters already written, but I'm curious to see what people think before I post them :) Hope you enjoy!
> 
> As always, I do not own any of these characters.

As soon as Fitz saw the security tape, the rest of the team feared he would pass out from shock. He scrambled out of the chair and backed against the wall, shaking his head in disbelief. It wasn’t fair. He had just asked Jemma out to dinner a few hours ago, everything had seemed right with the world until just now, when the security tape showed the Kree stone break free of its glass case and swallowing the screaming biochemist back into itself. Slowly, a sense of horror and realization washed over Fitz as he remembered the events prior. He had accidentally knocked the glass case open, too busy trying to awkwardly ask Jemma out on a date. It was because of him that she was gone. It was all his fault.  
The rest of the team looked at him with sympathy and sadness; while they were devastated as well, they knew that Jemma Simmons was the most important person in Leo Fitz’s life and because of this accident he might never fully recover.  
Coulson was the first one to break the silence. “We’ll find her, Fitz.” He said, trying but failing to sound convincing. Fitz chuckled darkly.  
“How?” he asked, sounding both desperate and heartbroken. “We don’t even know if she’s alive! That rock in there morphed into liquid and swallowed her. For all we know, she could be dead or worse.” Fitz heard Skye sniffle and tried to stop his own tears from falling. “Even if we knew if she was still alive, no one knows anything about that rock, where it comes from, or how to handle it. The only people who know something about it are dead!” Everyone was silent for a long while until someone spoke up.  
“Actually, that might not be entirely true.” Everyone’s heads whipped around to find Lincoln, who was standing next to the glass case, looking at the rock with a curious expression on his face.  
Fitz didn’t dare to hope that there might be a way to save Jemma, but he couldn’t help himself from sounding a little desperate when he breathed, “Do you know what that rock did to her?” Lincoln turned to face him slowly, his expression changing from curious to slightly worried.  
“No,” he admitted. “But I think there might be someone who does.” The Inhuman paused, as if reluctant to reveal whatever it was that he knew. “Even though my people were once humans and have been here for thousands of years, there was always a fear of what humanity might do if they discovered that we existed. Over history, there have been a few close calls and measures that we had to take to prevent that from happening. During one such time, the elders called upon the League of Assassins to protect us.”  
Coulson looked up at the mention of the name. “The League of Assassins?” he breathed, shocked. “I thought they were just an urban legend.” Fitz looked confused.  
“What’s the League of Assassins?” he asked slowly, a little fearful of the answer.  
Coulson sighed. “I heard about them during an assignment in Afghanistan. Some tribal leaders spoke of an ancient sect of deadly warriors that killed and vanished like ghosts. I never heard anything specific about their leader, only that he was dangerous and not one to be crossed. Thought they were smoking what they were selling.” Lincoln looked forlorn.  
“You’re right.” He said to Coulson, whose face fell. “The League was founded long ago, before even the Inhumans were created. The elders used to say that they came into being near the dawn of humanity. They are led by the Demon’s Head, a man named Ra’s al Ghul. No one knows where he comes from or very much about his early life, only that he founded the League and has led it since its inception.” Skye looked confused.  
“If he’s led the League since the beginning, wouldn’t that make him a couple thousand years old?” she asked.  
Lincoln nodded. “No one knows exactly how old he is, but he was born long before the creation of the Inhumans, that much is clear. According to the elders, the League exists to replace evil with death. Ra’s has influenced history by killing those he views to be a stain on the world. His League does not just kill, however. From what I hear, he gives back to various countries around the world by anonymous donations, the liberation of oppressed peoples, and various aid to those in need.”  
“How do your people know about him?” Coulson asked. “I don’t think even S.H.I.E.L.D. has any record of the League of Assassins or Ra’s al Ghul.” This surprised Fitz; S.H.I.E.L.D. has intelligence on everyone and to have an organization as apparently powerful as the League of Assassins be unknown to them was shocking.  
“My people hired his assassins a few centuries ago to hunt down a rogue Inhuman who was extremely powerful and threatened to let the world know of our existence. He was so powerful that the Demon’s Head himself went after him and disposed of him. When the elders asked him how he managed to defeat the Inhuman, Ra’s apparently just stated that we were not the only one with powers. Since then, our elders have suspected that he may have powers and abilities like ours. Since he knew of our existence and was apparently powerful enough to easily kill one of the strongest of our kind, my people have wisely kept him as an ally ever since but have not been in contact with him for a century or so. Since he’s old enough to have been there when the Kree first made the Inhumans, I have a suspicion that he knows about the monolith that took Jemma.”  
Fitz looked around the room and noted the worried faces of his teammates. “What happens if he doesn’t?” The engineer asked Lincoln. “Do you think he'll just let us walk away knowing that S.H.I.E.L.D. is aware of the League’s existence?” Lincoln chuckled a little at that.  
“I don’t think he views S.H.I.E.L.D. as much of a threat.” He admitted, causing raised eyebrows from the team. Lincoln held up his hands. “Hey, don’t be offended. The weakest amongst them could probably defeat Agent May. They have spies everywhere and have resources you cannot even imagine. I wouldn’t be surprised if they have infiltrated every organization in the world, including S.H.I.E.L.D..” That last statement seemed to frustrate Coulson, Fitz noticed. The engineer could understand the director’s edginess, given how hard Coulson had tried to keep S.H.I.E.L.D. from being riddled with traitors.  
Lincoln went on. “If he doesn’t know anything about the monolith, then I don’t know who else would. That rock is extremely old, and only the elders seemed to have a clue what it could do.” Fitz’s expression became determined.  
“How do we find him?” he asked.  
“His home is deep within the Hindu Kush. Beneath one of the mountains lies a fortress called Nanda Parbat. That’s where recruits come and are trained for a few years before becoming full members. The court of the Demon’s Head also is supposed to be there, but only a few of my people have been there, and those who have are long dead.” Coulson nodded.  
“Well, we have something to work with. Skye, I want you to run geographical scanning on the entire Hindu Kush mountain range, look for an underground fortress. Mack, I want you to prep for this operation, get weapons, radios, the works. Lincoln, I need you to come with me and tell me everything you know about this Nanda Parbat.” Lincoln stiffened, and Fitz realized he had never seen the Inhuman so afraid.  
“Are you insane?” He breathed. “That fortress has never been taken in history. And even if you manage to get past the few thousand assassins and into the court to speak with Ra’s, he will just kill us himself. Do you want to commit suicide?” The director sighed, his shoulders slumping and Fitz noted just how tired he looked. Lincoln’s expression softened but remained steadfast.  
“Then what do you suggest?” he asked, clearly out of ideas.  
Lincoln thought for a moment before clenching his jaw, his eyes staring into the black floor. “I offer myself to Ra’s. When a new assassin is brought in, usually they are able to make one last request before submitting themselves to the Demon’s Head for the rest of their lives. I don’t think he’ll pass up on a chance to add an Inhuman to his ranks. In return for my life, I’ll ask him to bring back Simmons.”  
Skye suddenly rushed forward and gripped Lincoln’s arm, shaking her head furiously and her eyes shining. “No!” She said fiercely. “No, you are not going to give yourself over to the League!” Lincoln looked at her in a way that Fitz could only describe as mournful longing. He then looked at Fitz determinedly.  
“Simmons saved my life when you all rescued me from HYDRA. She managed to heal me after those monsters tortured me and experimented on me. I owe her everything.” Skye clung to him, blinking tears from her eyes but planted her feet firmly on the ground, as if anticipating him to pull away.  
“What about me?” Fitz barely heard her whisper to him.  
Lincoln looked at her and smiled, tucking a stray hair behind her ear. “I owe you so much more.” He admitted. “But this is something I have do.” Skye looked heartbroken for a moment before setting her jaw as well.  
“Then I’m coming with you.” She stated flatly. Lincoln immediately began to protest but she cut him off. “If he wouldn’t pass up one Inhuman, then I’ll bet he’d love two. And at least this way, I won’t lose you.” The rest of the team looked sad at the thought of loosing not just one but two members of their team.  
Coulson stepped forward and put his hand on Skye’s shoulder. “You don’t know the rumors I heard about what his assassins do, the tasks he makes them perform. I will not loose you to another psychopath.” Skye smiled sadly and looked at Fitz.  
“I owe Simmons a lot too. You two were the first ones to really welcome me to the team, and have saved my life countless times. If there’s even a chance that Ra’s can bring her back, then I’ll help pay whatever price is necessary.” Fitz was moved, his eyes filling up with tears.  
“Just be sure that you get to go out on that date.” She added, smiling at Fitz’s sudden blush. It lasted only a moment before he straightened up and nodded at the two Inhumans.  
“Thank you.” He said sincerely.  
Mack ran a hand over his face, then straightened up and clapped his hands together. “All right,” he said, in mock enthusiasm. “Who’s ready to meet the League of Assassins?”


	2. Nanda Parbat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fitz and the team head to Nanda Parbat to enlist the help of Ra's al Ghul.

Nanda Parbat could only be described as looking like it belonged to another age. Built right into the mountain corner the fortress loomed over the valley, its shadow waving and simmering in the desert sun. The stone looked like it had been hand-carved but with such precision that Fitz was amazed at their amount of detail. Various columns rose up from its stepped base, reaching a roof that kept the rainwater out while providing some measure of shade for those indoors. On the surrounding mountains, the engineer noticed various holes in the mountainside, extending as far as the eye could see. He suspected that those were for the various League sentries that Lincoln said patrolled the area. 

He looked behind him and saw the team looking around with equal amounts of awe and fear. Bobbi had remained back at base, her injuries too extensive to be an active participant of the mission. Hunter had opted to stay behind and keep her company. With May still on vacation with no way to reach her, Coulson had chosen Lincoln, Skye, Mack, and Fitz to come along with him to Nanda Parbat. The blistering sun beat on all of their backs as they slowly made their way to the fortress.

Before they could come within five hundred feet of it however, four black arrows came shooting out of nowhere landing right in front of the team. They instinctively raised their guns to repel whatever number of assassins might come their way before Lincoln put up his hands to calm them down. 

“Don’t fire!” He whispered to them. “The Demon’s Head would not take so kindly to people who barge into his palace and kill his servants.” Slowly, they all lowered their guns just as a voice carried to them.

“Who dares to set foot in my master’s domain?” The voice was rough, as if he had not spoken in a few days, but still carried great authority. Fitz looked up and saw it coming from a man ten feet from him who had seemingly appeared out of nowhere. 

The man was a few inches shorter than Mack and was covered head to toe in black League leather armor, with only his dark eyes showing beneath a hood that had small silver gems within it. In his left hand he carried a long black bow, and on his waist was strapped a broadsword that gleamed in the desert sun. He carried a quiver full of black arrows to his back, his League armor as dark as the arrow he had fired. No one spoke for a few seconds before Lincoln stepped forward, and Fitz could see how Skye was trying hard to not instinctively reach for him. 

“I do.” He stated, boldly. The look the assassin shot him was one of surprise; obviously no one had willingly chosen to meet with Ra’s in some time. “I wish to offer myself and one of my companions,” he motioned to Skye, who looked fiercely at the man. “as one of his assassins. In return, I wish to make of the Demon’s Head a request.” Everyone looked at the man to see what he would do next.

The man was silent for a long while, looking steadily at Lincoln who Fitz noticed was trying to maintain a bold appearance. Finally, he said. “Very well. You will follow me.” His tone left no question. Everyone seemed to relax somewhat, though Fitz remained slightly on edge. They were not safe yet.

The assassin led them at a steady pace towards the entrance, while Fitz’s mind began going into overdrive. What if Ra’s knew nothing about the monolith? Would he let them go peacefully? Would his still keep Skye and Lincoln? Would they even make it out alive? His thoughts were so jumbled, he almost ran into the back of the assassin as he stopped before a great door. The man turned around and looked at all of them before settling his eyes on the two Inhumans.

“My master will be performing an initiation ceremony in a few moments. Before you make your request and join us, perhaps you would like to watch? It would give you clarity of mind before you make your final decision.” They looked slightly surprised. The man was offering them a chance to back out if they didn’t like what they saw. Lincoln nodded gratefully and motioned for the man to lead the way.

The assassin tilted his head in acknowledgement and turned to open the doors. As they creaked open, Fitz noticed a great number of assassins inside, numbering in the thousands, clearly waiting for the ceremony. A loud click behind him told the engineer that the doors had been shut. The assassin who was leading them motioned for them to stand near the corner of a very large room, giving them a clear view of the ceremony that was to take place there. Coulson looked around the room instinctively, looking for exits. His sinking expression told Fitz that they had no way out if anything when wrong. Steeling himself, he was just about to encourage the director when a man barked an order in Arabic, causing all the assassins in the room to stand to attention, their ranks perfectly set.

Fitz turned to look at where the assassins were looking at when a man walked in.

They all knew instinctively that this was the Demon’s Head by the way he carried himself. He walked as one who had seen numerous lifetimes and had more than his fair share of war. His bright blue eyes contrasted sharply with his short black hair. Ra’s al Ghul looked no older than a day over thirty, his frame muscular and strong while his body moved in a way that told the story of an ancient warrior. He wore simple black assassin clothing, but could not look more regal if he had a robe and crown. The only jewelry he wore was a golden ring that resembled a claw on his right index finger and a demon’s head necklace on his strong chest. 

The League of Assassins leader strode forward, his assassins moving as he approached their ranks to reveal a man who was facing away from Ra’s, his hands clasping roped that exposed his bare upper body. Fitz immediately recognized the man as the one who was joining the League. He looked behind him and saw a poker protruding from a small fire, and the engineer immediately knew that part of the ceremony was branding. Pity welled up for the man, but before he could speak to his petrified teammates, Ra’s spoke. 

The Demon’s Head had a voice that again suggested he was far older than he looked and his voice carried with more authority than anyone Fitz had encountered. “The word assassin has fallen victim to many abuses of language.” He began, pacing around the man, who looked fiercely ahead. “It’s real meaning is hidden beneath a sentiment of lies and falsehoods, put in place by those who are ignorant of its true meaning. In truth, assassin comes from hashishiyya, which means “those who stand apart from society.” Ra’s stopped in front of the man, whose gaze remained steadfast. Fitz could tell that the Demon’s Head was secretly pleased at his bravery. 

“Now,” he continued. “Every man and woman in my League has renounced their past life and forfeited their identity in exchange for something new. It is a cleansing that is only achieved by fire.” At his words, an assassin came forward and handed the Demon’s Head the poker Fitz had seen earlier. Without hesitation, he pressed the red-hot brand to the man’s right shoulder. As the man hissed at the contact, Ra’s spoke in a calmer manner. “Embrace the pain, for it is your soul finally being unburdened.” Slowly, the man stopped writhing and released his hands from the rope above him, walking away standing tall. Fitz thought he noticed a smile on Ra’s face, but before he could blink it was gone. 

Other members of the League came forward with a pair of League clothing, and the man stepped into it, being handed a sword and a bow like all the rest of them. When the man came before Ra’s and knelt, the Demon’s Head’s voice rang out across the chamber. 

“John Herald is dead!” he proclaimed. “From now on, only the Sword, Al-Sahif, shall remain. Welcome home, Al-Sahif!” At his words, the multitude of assassins in the chamber raised their various weapons and shouted a phrase in Arabic. The man formerly known as John Herald stood and faced his new brethren, lowering his head in acknowledgement before striding over and joining their ranks. Despite the brutality of the ceremony, Fitz could not help but feel a little elated at the obvious rite of passage that had just occurred. The assassins then filed out of the chamber, leaving only four guards and the man that had brought Fitz and the team inside. 

Out of the corner of his eye, Fitz noticed an assassin coming to whisper in the man’s ear. Immediately, the latter’s stature stiffened and hurriedly rushed to the Demon’s Head to whisper something in his master’s ear. Upon hearing whatever it was that was spoken, Ra’s swiftly strode to the center of the chamber and barked a command. Instantly, the doors opened and three people strode inside. Two of them were guards, but chains bound the third one; the other two forced him to move forward. The man looked absolutely terrified and despite not knowing him, Fitz felt a twinge of pity for him. From everything he had heard, Ra’s al Ghul was not one to be crossed. 

Amidst the flickering torchlight, the assassins dragged them man to his knees a few paces from the Demon’s Head, where he sat visibly shaking. The League’s leader looked at him with his ice-blue eyes that seemed to stare straight into his soul. For a long while, no one in the chamber moved, and the only sound was the bound man whimpering slightly every few seconds. Then, Ra’s gaze hardened and began to pace around the man, his posture like a cat who had finally caught the mouse.

He began to speak. “In 27 B.C, I had the opportunity to met the emperor of the Roman Empire, then Augustus Caesar. He was new to the throne and was waging a war with the infighting politicians, but he nevertheless carried himself with authority and strength. Even to one such as me, he was looked upon with respect by all who knew him, for he respected the power that was given to him and used it to make the Roman Empire the strongest nation on the planet. He became one of the greatest leaders this world had ever known. But like all men, when I chanced upon him again nearly four decades later, he had become withered,” The man whimpered. “Broken.” Ra’s moved closer. “Dying.” A sound escaped the man’s throat that sounded like a mix of a cry and a plea. Ra’s placed his golden claw ring on the man’s cheek, turning his head to examine him. “You see man, no matter how great, cannot evade death forever.” He thrust the head away from him.

Ra’s moved away from the man and kept his back to him, looking up at the red chamber wall. To Fitz, his gaze seemed almost sad. “Halir Muntar, formerly known as Al-Rahul, or the Gentleman, you have broken the code on which this League was founded.” The man known as Muntar seemed to cower. “I gave you a long life with many centuries by my side, teaching you new things and treating you like you were my own son. You became powerful, one of the strongest assassins I have ever trained.” Fitz gaped; that cowering man had been a great warrior!

Ra’s continued, the sadness appearing in his voice. “Yet your desire for vengeance proved stronger in the end. You used my affection for you to release you from your bonds to the League with the understanding that you would abide by its code. Rather, you used your skills and influence to destroy New Light City with an earthquake generator, killing thousands of innocent people and injuring thousands more.” Ra’s turned and looked at Muntar, his gaze turning angry. “Tell me, my former apprentice. Was it worth it?” The former League member shook on his knees.

“Please.” These were all the words he seemed to be able to form. 

With a disgusted face, Ra’s continued. “You did not just kill the criminals who murdered your wife, Al-Rahul. You also murdered innocents, families, and children. The purpose this League is to be the instrument of justice that others do not have to be. We are to be the people’s guardians, not their executioners. By destroying that city, you have not only destroyed countless lives, but have also tarnished this League’s reputation and its trust in you. This is an offense that cannot be forgiven.” Muntar, as if sensing his fate, sat up a bit straighter and tried to look a semblance of his former self. By his stature, Fitz could tell that he was indeed once powerful and commanded great respect within the League. 

“Please.” He begged again, his voice betraying how frightened he truly was. “I was your horseman. Let me hunt for you once more. Allow me to prove to you my reborn loyalty!” Ra’s face became a mix of disgust and anger.

“Al-Rahul,” he stated through gritted teeth. “Face your death with honor.” He moved to be in front of Muntar, who had abandoned his strong façade. “Or at least dignity.”

“Please don’t do this.” Muntar pleaded.

Ra’s was silent for a beat before taking on a commanding tone. “There is a price you must pay for your crimes that can only be measured in agony and blood.” The former assassin looked horrified at him. “When you truly understand the depth of your failure, when you pay for every drop of innocent blood you have spilt, and when you finally understand the price of disobeying me, you are permitted to perish. You will die screaming and wailing in a cell that has not and will never see the light of day.” Muntar began shaking his head, as if refusing to believe his horrible sentence. Ra’s began to turn, but paused and said in a low voice. “But know I will take no pleasure in this. You once had such promise." The master assassin regarded him again for a moment, and Fitz thought he saw a flicker of sadness in his gaze before it hardened. The Demon's Head gestured to the guards. "Take him away.” The two assassins came and grabbed Muntar, while he begged and pleaded. 

“No. No! NO!” he screamed as the assassins led him out of the chamber. 

The doors shut after them, and Fitz noticed that Ra’s seemed to sigh in regret. It was understandable, he thought, he had trained Muntar for years only to have him turn his back on the League and his master’s teachings to kill innocent people. Fitz was roused from his thoughts when the assassin who had first met them motioned for the team to come forward. 

Fitz tried to swallow the fear in his stomach by reminding himself why he was here. Jemma was gone, and this could be the only way that they can find her. He glanced over at Lincoln and Skye, who seemed to be steeling themselves for their fate. A wave of sadness washed over him; he wished that there was another way to do this. The assassin led them across the room to stand a few feet from where Ra’s still stood, contemplating his failure with Muntar. Coulson placed a hand on Fitz’s shoulder and nodded encouragingly to him. 

The assassin stepped forward and spoke. “My lord, I found these strangers close to our home. Two of their number have expressed a desire to join us in exchange for a request from you.” Ra’s turned to look at them properly.

Despite him looking like he was in his prime, Fitz could not get over how the Demon’s eyes seemed to belong to a being far more ancient. His blue eyes passed over each one of them, studying their features and seemingly began appraising them. Fitz noticed he seemed to spend a few more seconds on himself than any of the rest of the team. 

The Demon’s Head motioned to Lincoln and Skye. “Step forward, those who would serve.” Skye looked surprised.

“How did you-“ she began.

“-know the both of you are offering to join my League?” Ra’s finished. The Inhuman nodded. “You two seemed the most sad and downtrodden out of all your compatriots.” He looked between them and asked as if he had asked this a thousand times. “What is it you desire?”

It was Fitz who stepped forward. “What do you know of the Kree monolith?” he asked, shocked by his own boldness. Ra’s paused and looked at him.

“I know a great deal about everything, child.” He stated plainly, and then looked at him more intently. Fitz felt a flash of discomfort in his head, but shook it off and focused on trying to remain confident in the Demon’s presence. 

“I take it one of your number has been taken into it?’ The assassin asked.

Fitz nodded. “Her name is Jemma Simmons. She was studying it when it changed into its liquid form and absorbed her. We need to get her back.” He added the last part quickly, trying to hide the desperation in his voice. 

Ra’s was silent for a beat before turning to Coulson, who had remained silent, but stone-face throughout the whole conversation. “And what do you say of this, Agent Coulson?” If the director was surprised the Demon’s Head knew his name, he didn’t show it.

“It’s not for me to decide. My team has to do what they feel is right, but I would sacrifice a lot to see Simmons okay.” Ra’s nodded, seemingly thinking it over. 

The League of Assassins leader strode away from the group and slowly walked toward a small pool that Fitz just realized was at the far end of the chamber. The light bounced off the water’s waves and struck the ceiling, creating a kind of mesmerizing dance. Fitz was acutely aware of the six remaining assassins in the room standing in various places along the walls of the chamber, staring at the group while remaining motionless. Looking back towards Ra’s, the engineer noticed that he had stopped near the water and was looking deeply into it as if lost in a memory. 

He remained so for so long that the assassin who had led them in stepped forward hesitantly. “My lord?” he asked.

Ra’s shook himself and stood up to his full height. “Hodem, go see to it that Mr. Muntar will never be comfortable again in the remaining weeks he has left on this earth.” The assassin known as Hodem bowed but looked questioningly at the Demon’s Head.

“Weeks, my lord?” Ra’s nodded, a fierce expression coming to his face that made Fitz shiver. 

“He must pay for breaking my code. String his death out for as long as you can, make sure his example is spread out far and wide to all; no one disobeys the Demon’s Head.” Hodem bowed again and cast a glance at Coulson’s team that Fitz supposed was meant to be encouraging but came off as strained. With a resounding boom, the large doors that led to the dungeons where Muntar was taken were shut as the assassin closed them. 

Ra’s turned back to the group. “There is no need for you to join my League.” He stated to a shocked Lincoln and Skye. “I will assist you for a smaller price.” 

Coulson looked wary. “What price is that?”

“A place amongst you for a time.” Coulson was clearly not expecting that answer, as he openly looked shocked at Ra’s. 

It was Fitz who spoke. “Why would you want to come with us?” he asked in disbelief. “What do you want?”

“I don’t have to explain my reasoning to anyone, least of all members of S.H.I.E.L.D.” The Demon’s Head stated, his expression not giving away anything. “Either I come with you for a time or Miss Simmons stays in that monolith for all of eternity.”

Realizing that he was being offered the one chance to save the woman he loves, Fitz immediately replied, “Deal.” Coulson looked sharply at him, but didn’t say anything. Ra’s smiled, reminding the engineer of a stalking tiger. 

“Very well.” He said, snapping his fingers. An assassin, dressed slightly differently than all the rest, appeared seemingly out of nowhere. The only change in his wardrobe was a small demon’s head insignia on his outer leather armor. The assassin bowed to Ra’s.

“What is thy bidding, my master?” he said, the loyalty evident in his voice.

Ra’s stood up to his full height again and spoke in a commanding tone. “Warith al Ghul, my heir, I am leaving for a time. You are to take command of the League while I am away.” Ra’s heir looked surprised, even underneath the customary hood that all the assassins wear. 

“How long will you be gone, my lord?” he asked.

“I do not know when I will return.” The Demon’s Head said. “But know that I will.” He stepped closer so that he and his heir were eye-to-eye. Fitz noticed Warith al Ghul shrink under Ra’s gaze. “If I hear even the slightest whisper of you disobeying the code or disrespecting the duty I am charging you with, there will be no realm, no lost star, no crater where I cannot find you.” At his mention of other realms, Fitz stiffened. It was obvious that Ra's knew more than he was telling them. They would have to play their cards carefully if they were to figure out what the Demon's Head really wanted with them. The master assassin continued to his heir in a quiet, final tone. “Fail me Warith al Ghul, and I will water the earth with your blood.” 

Though practically trembling with fear, the heir bowed reverently. “I shall not fail, my lord.” He said. “May you return swiftly.” Ra’s nodded and turned towards the group.

“Now then,” he said, smiling slightly at their wary expressions. “Shall we go?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved the scenes from Arrow when Malcolm was being tried as well as when Oliver was being inducted into the League. I included a different take on these scenes to show the level of power and respect that Ra's commands within his League. He is meant to come across as ruthless, brilliant, and scary, to a level that even people like Coulson fear him. As always, I do not own these characters. Hope you guys like it!! :)


	3. Words of the Wise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye and Ra's al Ghul get into a little argument on the way back to base.

The trip back to base was tense, to put a word to it. Everyone sat close together on the plane, with Ra’s al Ghul sitting slightly apart from the group. Fitz sat nearest to the Demon’s Head, who seemed perfectly content where he was. Coulson was flying the quinjet with Mack while Skye, Lincoln, and Fitz were in the back with Ra’s. Fitz noticed Skye and Lincoln sat holding hands, occasionally glancing at each other as if unsure that the other one was still there. 

Before they had gone on the plane, the League’s leader had to return to his chambers to retrieve some personal effects. While he was gone, Coulson had addressed the team quietly in the vast halls of Nanda Parbat. 

“I don’t like this.” He had stated, frustrated, looking at Lincoln who seemed just as shocked at the turn of events as he did. “Why come with us? What’s his endgame?” 

The Inhuman looked lost. “I have no idea.” He admitted. “But whatever we do, we can’t go back on our word just because we’re uncomfortable. He’ll kill us all if we do that.” Skye narrowed her eyes towards the direction that Ra’s had disappeared. 

“Not if we kill him first.” She said with confidence. “He can’t take all of us at the same time.” Lincoln put a hand to his forehead. 

“Are you kidding?” he asked incredulously. “That man, if he is really a man, can take on anything we throw at him and then some, no matter how strong we think we are. I doubt we would even be able to hurt him, much less kill him. Trust me,” he added at Skye’s surprised expression at the idea that one man could defeat them all. “If half of the things I’ve heard about Ra’s al Ghul are true, we would be crazy to try and kill him.” Coulson nodded, seemingly resigning himself to the fact that he would have to go along with the Demon’s agreement. 

“I agree with Lincoln. We need to uphold our end of the bargain. If we don’t, it could be the last thing we ever do.” He turned and noticed Ra’s walking down the corridor towards them with his things. “Lets just get back to base and get Simmons back; its long past time she came home.” Fitz couldn’t agree more. 

Now they sat in the plane, awkwardly eyeing everything but the most dangerous person any of them had ever met. The assassin simply sat there and calmly sharpened his sword, which was embroidered with various symbols, the largest of which was a golden demon’s head near the bottom of the hilt. What is his obsession with demons? The engineer wondered to himself. 

As if he could hear his thoughts, Ra’s spoke. “I don’t have an obsession with demons, you know.” His voice was calm, as if discussing the weather. “It is merely a symbol that serves as both the League’s standard and as a way to instill fear in our enemies. To be perfectly honest, I think it is a bit much.” Fitz supposed it was his way of trying to be social. The engineer could hear a slight static on the other end of his comms, which suggested that Coulson was listening in.

“So why use them?” Skye asked, peering at him from next to Lincoln.

“They represent myself in a way I suppose. We both are things that people look at with disdain and are thus misunderstood by many.” He answered. “No doubt you all fear me, yes?” Fitz and Lincoln nodded, but Skye remained still. 

Ra’s looked at Skye’s increasingly frustrated expression before continuing to sharpen his blade. “You are right to do so. However, you all suffer from a false perception; I do not kill because it is easy nor because I enjoy it. I kill those who are strangling what little good this world has so that others do not have to. The League has only ever existed for this purpose.”

Skye snorted; Fitz supposed she had heard many stories about the League’s methods from Lincoln on the way to Nanda Parbat. “And anyone that gets in your way?” She asked. “What are they; collateral damage?”

Ra’s paused sharpening his blade and straightened somewhat, a fierce expression crossing his features. “We are justice.” He said fervently. “Isn’t that what you at S.H.I.E.L.D. have dedicated your lives to? Why fight with all the brutality in the world and claim to be better than your enemies?” Skye bristled as he went on. “The difference between us is that I know what I am and what must be done to ensure peace.” Skye didn’t back down and stood up indignantly. Fitz and Lincoln glanced at each other nervously as she strode over to the Demon’s Head.

“Your methods are cruel and unnecessary.” She said, standing a few feet from where Ra’s still sat. “We do things at S.H.I.E.L.D. sometimes that can make us not sleep well at night, but we do them so that the innocent can be free. What you do is run around the world killing people that piss you off, and then claim that it was all in the name of peace. There’s nothing honorable in that.” Fitz sucked in a breath; Skye probably should not have said that.

Ra’s sat there, looking at her intently. “Like there was honor is wiping your father’s memories and sending him to live a life without his daughter?” Skye looked as if she had been struck. “What about all of the people he’s killed? How many villages in China would he have to slaughter for you to seek justice? I’m disappointed in you, Daisy.” Skye’s expression turned angry at the use of her birth name. Ra’s simply smiled and finished sharpening his sword, placing it back in its sheath and looking back at her. “What was that you said about cruel and unnecessary methods?” Seeing Skye shaking with anger, Fitz and Lincoln both knew what was coming next but they were too late to stop it.

Skye’s right arm suddenly flashed forward to punch the Demon’s Head in the jaw, but he was too quick. Ra’s grabbed her arm, pulling her forward, knocking her feet from under her, and using the leverage from the move to stand up all in one quick motion. By the time Fitz and Lincoln stood, Skye had been tossed unceremoniously onto the seat where the Demon’s Head had just sat. 

Ra’s tutted as she stumbled back to her feet, taking a fighting stance. Lincoln and Skye both tried to reason with their friend. 

“Skye don’t do this.” Fitz warned, warily watching the master assassin as he stood there with both hands behind his back. “You’ll lose.” Her head jerked his direction and he gulped when he saw the fierce expression on her face. 

Lincoln tried next. “You don’t have anything to prove to him.” He said, trying to sound reasonable. “Besides, we need him to get Simmons back. What would she say if she could see you right now?” At the mention of her friend, her stance softened.

Suddenly however, Skye clenched her jaw. “She’d tell me to not let anyone talk about my father like that.” Before anyone could stop her, she stretched forward her hand to send a wave of vibrations Ra’s way. 

Instead of being blasted back like he was supposed to, the Demon’s Head lazily raised his own hand. Skye looked shocked; he seemed to catch the waves and was then able to push the vibrations back her way, knocking them all over and causing all three of them to tumble in a heap near the other wall. Untangling themselves, Skye staggered to her feet and looked at Ra’s in surprise. Fitz could see the back of her neck reddening, a telltale sign that she was embarrassed. 

Ra’s strode forward to stand in front of them, hands still behind his back. “While I admire your courage, child, do not pick fights that you cannot finish.” His words were not overly harsh, but it still sounded like he was scolding a teenager. 

Just then Coulson burst in from the door that led to the cockpit. “What the hell is going on back here?” He demanded. 

The three agents looked sheepishly at the director while Ra’s returned to his seat without saying a word. Skye shuffled her feet. “We were just having a discussion, sir.” She said finally, not fully able to look Coulson in the eyes.

Ra’s chimed in. “I was perhaps a bit too harsh with them, director.” Skye looked at him in surprise. “But like Agent Skye said, we were just having a discussion.” Coulson looked like he didn’t know whether to believe him or not. 

“Oh.” He said, looking between the three agents warningly. “We’re just about to land, so I suggest you strap in.” They all nodded and returned to their seats as Coulson retreated back to the cockpit. 

Fitz sat back down, slowly realizing that the months of waiting and searching for a solution were almost over. They were on their way to bring Jemma home, and he could barely contain his excitement. Fitz knew that they still had to deal with Ra’s al Ghul and whatever alternate agenda he had planned, but they could worry about that later. Right now, he was too focused on getting his Jemma back, no matter what it took.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this chapter being so short, but it was sort of a stand-alone part of the story that I couldn't fit with another section. The next chapter deals with Jemma and her being in the monolith, so it will be a lot more exciting have lots more feels :')


	4. There are conditions...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ra's al Ghul works to retrieve Jemma from the monolith.

Fitz could barely keep his hands from shaking.

He was standing in the observation room that was located overhead of the alien artifacts chamber, watching anxiously as Ra’s al Ghul slowly stepped inside with his hand on the hilt of his sword. To Fitz’s right, he felt Skye tense and saw Lincoln put an arm around her shoulder comfortingly. To his left Coulson stood with his arms folded across his chest, gazing unflinchingly at the League of Assassin’s leader. The engineer supposed it was a win-win for the director; if he succeeded, then Jemma would be free. If he failed and was taken himself, then S.H.I.E.L.D. would be rid of a potentially devastating enemy.

Behind him, Bobbi and Hunter were talking quietly to one another. Coulson had filled them in on the events in Nanda Parbat, which had not gone over well with either of the specialists. Bobbi had asked worriedly if they even had a back-up plan, while Hunter had snorted and said that this is what happened when they didn’t take him along. Mack had just rolled his eyes. The specialist-turned mechanic now stood on the other side of the door Ra’s had just entered from, waiting to open it in case they had to get Jemma out of there quickly.

Fitz wrapped his arms around himself as he watched the Demon’s Head eye the stone carefully. He suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder. Fearing that his hallucination of Jemma had returned, he nearly melted with relief when he saw that it was Bobbi who had done it. 

“She’s strong, Fitz.” She said encouragingly while Hunter nodded in agreement. “She’ll be okay.” The last sentence sounded more for the both of them than just for him.

He smiled half-heartedly and thanked her quietly. Fitz knew that her and Jemma had grown close since they had returned from undercover together and felt a stab of sadness when he realized that she had probably taken the scientist’s disappearance pretty hard as well.

Fitz felt Coulson shift suddenly beside him, causing his head to turn back to what was happening. Ra’s had opened the glass case now and was running his hands along the rugged surface of the rock. Though he couldn’t hear him, Fitz could see the Ra’s lips moving as he traced unknown patterns into the surface. Thin white lines began to appear where his hand went, tracing from one end of the monolith to the other in a maze of shapes and angles. The longer he moved his hands the brighter the light became, eventually becoming so bright that the team had to look away for fear of damaging their eyes.

There was a loud crack and a gut-wrenching screech and then suddenly all was silent. Slowly, fearing the worst, Fitz opened his eyes and looked toward the monolith. Ra’s stood there silently with an unreadable expression on his face before promptly turning on his heel to walk back towards the door. Fitz felt his stomach drop with despair when he noticed Jemma was nowhere to be seen. His throat constricted and suddenly he had trouble swallowing. They had failed. 

He noticed Skye looking at him tentatively, as if afraid he was going to start angrily hitting the glass. Fitz straightened up and tried to give an encouraging smile, but he knew it probably came off as strained and painful. 

The engineer turned to the stairs to see Ra’s and Mack coming up to them. “What happened?” He asked, his own despair seeping through his voice. “Where’s Jemma?”

The Demon’s Head looked at him for a moment, then said carefully, “Miss Simmons is indeed alive.” The rest of the team breathed a sigh of relief but Fitz remained motionless as he waited for the other shoe to drop.

“Where is she?” He asked.

“She is in another realm, but I have arranged for her to exit it the monolith within the next few minutes.” They all looked at him in confusion.

“What do you mean another realm?” Fitz asked slowly. 

Ra’s shook his head in slight exasperation. “That monolith is a portal. It takes potential Inhumans to the Hala, the Kree home world, to be executed. When they were first creating the Inhumans, some thought it would be a good idea to create a device to exterminate them in case they became too much trouble than what they were worth.” Fitz’s mind was reeling.

“So she’s alive?” He asked. “I thought you said that rock took her to be executed.”

“More specifically, it took her to a prison on Hala where any captured Inhumans were kept. From there, they would examine them and then execute them if they were a potential threat. However, that prison was abandoned centuries ago when the Kree began their war with the Nova Empire. Its empty since all the Inhumans they captured had either been killed or transferred, but the protocols on their life-support systems remained intact. Miss Simmons has been given enough nutrients to live comfortably these past few months.” Everyone visibly relaxed. Fitz couldn’t believe it; Jemma had spent the last few months in a different realm, on a different planet. Slowly, he realized how traumatic it must have been for her to be alone all those months. 

As if he could sense his thoughts, Ra’s continued. “I arranged for her to be retrieved by the monolith in a few minutes because I wanted to warn you not to over excite her. Your scientist has been through much in these past few months and it would not do to overwhelm her.” Fitz nodded, though surprised at the assassin’s concern for Jemma’s comfort. 

Coulson began giving orders. “Okay Mack, I need you to call the medical bay and let them know we have someone coming to them.” The mechanic nodded and dashed off. “Agents Lance and Morse, I need you down there to assist them in setting up the quarantine space. Agent Simmons has just spent months on another planet; she might have picked up some unknown bacteria. We need to detox her and have her get a medical check-up in case anything’s wrong. The last thing we need is another Chitauri virus happening.” They also nodded and ran off in the direction Mack had gone. Looking back to Fitz, Skye, and Lincoln, he motioned for them to follow Ra’s down the stairs and into the alien artifacts room. 

With each step down the steel staircase, Fitz became more and more nervous. Was she really okay after all those months alone? Did she miss him as much as he missed her? What should he say to her? Did she still feel the same way about him as before? His head hurting and resolving to help his best friend regardless of any of those answers, Fitz opened the door and slowly approached the monolith. He became determined to be the first thing she saw after her time on Hala and stationed himself a few feet from the rock. The surface of it began to ripple like a puddle that had just gotten a pebble thrown in it. 

Swallowing down his fears, Fitz planted his feet firmly on the ground as he awaited Jemma. They would get through whatever happens next together, no matter what. 

 

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Jemma sank to the floor as her latest round cries for help failed to catch anyone or anything’s attention. She didn’t know why she kept trying, but it was one of the only things that kept her sane; the idea that there was someone out there that she could reach to hopefully get her out of this nightmare. Though as she looked around her cell, Jemma supposed it could be much worse.

It was a relatively spacious jail cell, by human standards, at least twenty feet from each wall to another. The walls itself looked like they had been hand-carved out of a cave; it glittered some nights like quartz did in the moonlight. It was cold, but not so much that her teeth chattered. There was a bunkbed on the far right wall with scratchy blankets and a thin pillow on each of the beds. Jemma didn’t have any way to measure time so she slept on one whenever she got tired, then switched to the next one the next time in an effort to manage the days. By her estimation, she’d been here for at least a month. 

Every five hours a small alarm would sound and a short mechanical arm with a tray would come out of a rock formation on the left wall. She had been surprised her first day when she noticed that on the tay would appear food that looked like it came from Earth. Jemma supposed that the cell was built specifically for Inhumans, so it was only natural that they would feed her food from her home world. When she wasn’t trying to get someone’s attention, Jemma would sit there and think about the team and everything she had been ripped from.

Fitz.

She had cried herself to sleep the first few nights, heartbroken and devastated to have been separated from him again after them just agreeing to go on their date. Jemma could only imagine what he was feeling and had to choke down a sob when she realized that he would blame himself for her predicament, like he did everything. All she wanted to do was see him again, to hold onto him, and to never let him go ever again. She missed everything about him; his gorgeous blue eyes, his laugh that always made her smile, his callused hands, the smell of him when he used to pull her in for a hug. She missed the late-night talks they used to have about a random invention, some Doctor Who episode, or anything really. Or the way he always knew when to comfort her, no matter how far apart they seemed to have gotten. 

Jemma had complete faith that he would find a way to get to her, something that both comforted and terrified her. She wanted to get back to Fitz so badly, but she could never forgive herself if he put himself in danger to do it. All she had ever done was try to keep him safe, and the thought of him out there risking his life for her made Jemma worry. Would he blame her for disappearing? If he found her, would he distance himself from her? She had realized that the timing of her being sucked into the monolith had been horrible; they had just agreed to go out on a date. What if he thought she had abandoned him like after the pod? She felt sick at the thought; nothing could be further from the truth. Jemma had been looking forward to that date, to finally have a chance to talk and just be with the man she loves and to tell him that he’s more than that to her as well. To have it all ripped away before it could even happen was the cruelest punishment she could imagine. 

Jemma was just about to try and sleep, if only to see Fitz again in her dreams, when suddenly something caught her attention. On the far left side of the cell, a small thin white line appeared on the cave-like wall. It seemed to emanate with a sort of energy that made it hard to look at directly. As she continued to ponder what it was, Jemma watched as it seemed to grow and spread, filling the wall with intricate patterns and designs. The light that came from the markings were eventually too much for her eyes to bear, so she looked away. In that moment, there was a loud bang and then suddenly everything became dark. 

Hesitantly, she opened her eyes and nearly jumped at the man that stood where the markings had first started to appear. He had a fairly muscular frame, with neatly cropped jet-black hair and a small amount of scruff on his strong face. He wore all black, though it was no clothing that Jemma had ever seen before. It was dark and sturdy, and if she had to guess, bullet-proof. A single gold necklace was around his neck and if she squinted, she could see a demon’s head dangling in the middle of his chest. He wore a golden claw-like ring on his right index finger and wore a sword on his belt that also seemed to have a demon’s head engraved on the hilt and the scabbard. 

He looked to be no older than thirty, but his stature and the way he carried himself suggested he was far older. His ice blue eyes scanned the room before landing on Jemma, who was staring tentatively at him from her bunk. When he walked over to her, she could tell that he was a very experienced fighter; after years of working alongside some of S.H.I.E.L.D.’s best agents, she knew how to recognize a deadly warrior. 

The man stopped a few feet from her. “Are you Jemma Simmons?” His voice was as strong but not unkind as he looked in a way that emanated authority. She could only assume he was extremely experienced in leadership by the tone he used. Jemma nodded weakly, still unsure of what to do.

The man knelt down on one knee, not out of respect she noted, but so that he could look at her eye-to-eye. “My name is Ra’s al Ghul.” He said, inclining his head politely.   
“I am the leader of the League of Assassins and am also known as the Demon’s Head. I have been sent by Director Coulson of S.H.I.E.L.D. to retrieve you and bring you back to Earth.” Jemma nearly leaped for joy.  
“I’m-” she started, scared that it was dream. “I’m going home?” she asked. 

Ra’s nodded. “The Kree monolith that you were pulled into is a portal. I will return to Earth and then bring you back in a few moments. Just be ready when I do so.” She was confused.

“Why are you helping me?” She asked. In her joy in finding out she was going home, Jemma had almost brushed over the fact that he had said he was the leader of the League of Assassins. That could not be the name of a friendly group. She could only imagine the desperation the team must have been in if they turned to such an organization. “What’s in it for you?” She continued when Ra’s didn’t immediately answer.

“That is my business.” he answered, trying to level her with his gaze. “I am simply fulfilling my end of the arrangement.” Now Jemma was scared. What kind of deal did Coulson make?

“No.” She said defiantly, standing up to stare at him directly. “I want to know. What do you get out of it? No one travels across the realms out of the goodness of their hearts.” Jemma remained steadfast as Ra’s took an intimidating step towards her. 

“You have spirit, child.” He remarked, then looked at her with a such a sad expression that she nearly brushed over the fact he had failed to answer the question. “You actually remind me of one I knew a long time ago.” Her mind was reeling. Child? 

“Exactly how old are you?” Jemma asked deciding to ask the team about his motives later. “The only time I’ve ever been called child was by my great grandmother, and that was ages ago.” The Demon’s Head chuckled slightly at her wit.

“I am extremely old, though I am not sure of the exact number anymore.” He answered. “It is many, many lifetimes. If it comforts you, I have called members of your team child as well.” At the mention of the team, Jemma stood up straighter.

“Skye?” She asked frantically. “You saw them? Bobbi, Coulson?” In a quiet voice, she added, “Fitz?” Ra’s expression turned to one of sympathy. 

“I have.” He answered. “Agent Fitz has been extremely worried about you. It was him I suspect that convinced the rest of them to come and find me.” This made Jemma’s knees weak. Fitz was risking his life for her. He took the team to the home of the bloody League of Assassins? When she got back, she would have to have a long talk with him about that. Jemma felt an agonizing blow to her heart when she wondered if he still felt the same way about her after all this time apart. 

As if he could read her thoughts, Ra’s straightened up and began to move towards the wall again. “The monolith will begin pulling you back in a few moments. Try to relax, as being upset will cause the trip to be far more difficult. Kree technology focuses on emotions, one of the reason they seem to loose so many wars.” Jemma supposed it was his way of trying to make a joke. “I must return to Earth. To them it will seem as if no time has passed. This prison is in a pocket on the planet that does not register time like the rest of it.” This caused a question to come to her mind.

Before he could leave, Jemma spoke up. “How long have I been here?” she asked. “I’ve been counting about a month, but I just wanted to be sure.” For the first time, Ra’s looked slightly regretful. 

“You’ve been in here for over four months, Agent Simmons.” he said almost apologetically. 

Jemma froze. Four months? She could only imagine the state of the team, and could barely begin to fathom how Fitz must have handled her disappearance. Four months was nearly the time that she had been away from him during her time at HYRA. How could she have done this to him? Every chance she got she was breaking his heart. Tears started to form in her eyes as she wondered how to approach him now. Should she even mention their date? Jemma had finally gotten everything she wanted when he had asked her out, but what if it all changed? Did he just want to get her back because of their history together? The thought of him moving on romantically or in any way from her made her very soul hurt. 

Jemma saw Ra’s move slightly and looked back up from where she had been gazing hopelessly at the floor. “Remember.” He said. “Stay calm and think happy thoughts. You will have plenty of time to deal with all of this once you are back on Earth.” Without waiting for her acknowledgement, he turned and vanished in a flash of white light, the markings on the rock fading away slowly.   
Blowing out a breath, Jemma tried to calm herself but found it difficult. All she wanted was for things to go back to the way they were before she had been taken by the monolith, but now it seemed like everything was changing. S.H.I.E.L.D. was making deals with the League of Assassins, alien rocks were sucking up agents, and her and Fitz continued to be torn apart. She resolved to not let that happen again. For the past year they had been at odds with each other and she could not do that again. 

Suddenly the rock wall began to swirl, like someone was stirring a large bowl of thick stew. Remembering Ra’s words, Jemma shut her eyes and tried to find a thought that made her happy. The first thing that popped into her head was Fitz. An image of his face when he had asked her out made her smile. The man was a doofus, thinking that she would say anything but yes to him. As she felt herself begin to be pulled forward by an invisible force, she called forth more memories. The time they first met, his face when she had finally gotten a better grade than him, their first hug, their first fight, the first time she’d met his mother and she commented on how cute they looked together. As these memories rushed forward, she couldn’t help but smile at the realization that she had been unknowingly in love with him from the very beginning. During this, air rushed past her as she felt herself being pulled through the realms back to the realm she called home.

 

All at once, Jemma felt the air stop moving around her and heard familiar voices and shouts. Opening her eyes, she found herself looking straight at Fitz, who was a few feet in front of her with Coulson, Skye, and Lincoln behind him. Ra’s was off to her right with his hands behind his back. The monolith had reverted back to its stone form and was sitting idly in its glass cage. 

“Jemma? Is it really you?” Fitz asked worriedly, his voice striking a place in deep in her heart. It was the most beautiful sound she’d heard in a long time. A noise escaped the back of her throat and she suddenly had to make sure he was real. 

Throwing caution to the wind, she rushed forward those few steps that were between them and launched herself into his arms, gripping him tightly. Though at first he was surprised, Fitz recovered and brought his hands to hold her just as tightly. Jemma buried her face in his jacket, which smelled so much like him, the man she loved, that she nearly wept with joy. She was home and back with him. All was right with the world in this moment. 

Her voice was shaky as she pulled away slowly, not quite wanting to let go but knowing she had to. “Hi, Fitz. It’s really me.” Jemma smiled shyly. She was too busy watching him smile to see Skye waving her arms behind him, trying to get her attention.

“Hello!” The Inhuman said, shocking Jemma back to reality. Fitz’s face turned pink as he moved to the side to allow the rest of the team to greet their friend. 

Skye snatched her up in a hug that nearly knocked the wind out of her. Jemma smiled to herself; she had really missed Skye. “We were so worried.” Her friend said quietly so that only she could hear. Jemma was grateful to finally be back with her friends, who were more like family. 

Coulson stepped forward after Skye and surprised her with a hug. Though he never really admitted it, Jemma had always thought that the director viewed his team like his family. She could only have imagined what the past few months had been like for him. He let his arms fall to his sides and tried to look professional again, but was failing miserably. “I’m really glad you’re back.” he said genuinely, making her smile in gratitude. “You’ll be glad to know that Agent May is on her way to base. She can’t wait to see you as well.”

Jemma was surprised. “She is?” Her and May were good friends, but after the incident with the Real S.H.I.E.L.D. they had not really talked all that much. 

Coulson chuckled and looked sheepish. “I actually never told her you disappeared. She’s been on vacation all this time.” Jemma was shocked. No one told May she was gone?

Before she could ask why, he answered her. “She needed the break. There wasn’t much she could do here but worry about things she couldn't control. Although she nearly punched me through the phone when I told her what happened.” Jemma had to laugh.  
“I suppose you won’t be doing that again, sir.” She said and Coulson shook his head quickly. 

“No I will not.” He said, stepping aside to let Lincoln greet her.

The Inhuman also gave her a hug. “I’m glad to see you’re okay.” He said, surprising Jemma with his sincerity. “You saved my life a few months ago, and I’ve never forgotten. It’s good to have you back.” Touched, she smiled back at him.

Suddenly the atmosphere changed when Coulson slowly turned to Ra’s, who had been watching the various exchanges with an unreadable expression on his face. His ice blue eyes revealed nothing of his emotions. 

“You’ve fulfilled your end of the bargain.” Coulson began. Ra’s inclined his head in acknowledgement. “Now what is it you want in return? You can’t just want a place to stay here, what is it?” Jemma gulped at his rough tone that suggested their initial deal had not gone over well with the director. She felt herself relax when Fitz placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

“You are right, director.” The Demon’s Head answered, his eyes gleaming. “But unfortunately for you, I will not yet reveal what I want. Let us just say for the moment that you all owe me a favor.” Coulson and the team looked warily at him while Jemma felt her stomach sink. What had they gotten themselves into?

Just at that moment, the door to the room burst open, revealing a team of medics operating a gurney. Coulson broke off his staring match with Ra’s and told Jemma to get on it, explaining that they were going to give her a physical after her time on another realm. It was all standard protocol, she knew, but wished that Fitz could come with her. She had been separated from him for far too long. 

As if he instinctively knew, Fitz’s hand suddenly engulfed her own. Jemma’s ears went warm as his touch left her feeling light and happy. He looked determinedly at her. 

“I’m not going anywhere.” He looked to Coulson, who nodded. 

As they put Jemma on the gurney and wheeled her out of the room, her thoughts strayed to Ra’s. What did he really want? Why was he being so secretive? But as she felt Fitz’s hand on hers the entire way to the medical bay, she couldn't help but feel grateful that they had finally made it back to each other. Whatever came at them next, they would face together. She was never going to leave him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I liked the switching of POVs from Fitz to Jemma, so that's something I'll do throughout the rest of the story. I will try to have the next chapter up in a few days, which will deal with Jemma's quarantine, her reunion with Bobbi and Hunter, some interesting conversations with Ra's as well as May returning and her reaction to the whole League of Assassins which is actually surprising. Thanks for all the great feedback, you all are awesome!! :D


	5. Shared History

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May returns and talks with Jemma.

By the time May returned to base, Jemma had been put into the quarantine cell and was undergoing the standard medical tests. She heard a commotion in the hallways before the specialist came in through the medical bay doors, looking worried and frustrated. 

May was carrying two duffel bags and looked like she had come straight from the hangar to the medical bay. Her concern touched Jemma; despite their brief disagreement during the Real S.H.I.E.L.D., they had always gotten along and looked out for one another. Tossing the bags onto the nearest bed, May walked up to the glass and looked sympathetically at her.

“Simmons,” she said, looking like she wanted to hug her but the glass was in the way. “I’m sorry.” Jemma tilted her head questioningly 

“For what?” She asked, confused. 

May looked guilty and glanced towards the floor. “For not being here for you. I was on vacation when you were gone and the team was scrambling to find you, sipping margaritas and doing nothing. Coulson should have told me what was going on.” She glared back into the hallway where Jemma suspected the director waited. 

She tried to reassure her “He wanted you to get some rest.” Jemma said, getting off the bed and walking towards the glass where the specialist was standing. “All you would have done was worry; there was nothing you could have done anyway. You’ve been through a lot this past year, and I think he just wanted you to get some peace before jumping back into things.” May looked unconvinced but her frustration seemed to slip away slightly as she looked Jemma over like a mother would their daughter. 

“Are you alright?” She asked, folding her arms. “You did just spend four months on an alien planet, is everything okay?” Jemma laughed.

“I’m doing well.” She answered. “I’m still working on believing that I was gone four months. In the prison it seemed like it was so much shorter. Everything has changed since I’ve been gone.” And everyone, she wanted to add but was afraid of saying so for fear of it being true.

Somehow the older agent seemed to pick up on her expression and looked around the medical bay. “Where’s Fitz? I heard he was frantic trying to find you when you were gone. I didn’t think he’d let you out of his sight for the next decade after this whole mess.” Jemma’s wilting expression said everything.

For some reason, Fitz had been distant from the moment that she entered the medical bay and had reunited with Bobbi and Hunter. After a few minutes of her being in the quarantine, he said that Coulson was calling him on the comms and excused himself. His behavior was strange. He still held her hand and smiled in all the right places, but she couldn’t help but feeling like he was pulling away and it was killing her. Had he moved on? Did he just want to be friends now? She tried to convince herself that she would be okay if they didn’t pursue anything romantic, but the thought hurt whenever she considered it. Jemma was afraid that they were reverting back to where they were before the Inhumans mission and her confession before he left. Maybe he was protecting himself, she thought, from any potential rejection on her part after the time in the monolith. The thought was laughable when the reality of the situation was quite different; her love for Fitz had been one of the few things that had gotten her through her experience. 

Realizing May was still waiting for an answer while she got control of her thoughts, Jemma tried to smile confidently. “I’m sure he’s around.” She said. “Everyone’s pretty busy trying to get everything back to normal, so I’m sure he’s busy.” At least she hoped that was the reason.

May’s expression was sympathetic. “He’ll be here. These past few months were tough on him as well, from what I gather. Coulson mentioned that he barely ate or slept at all. He just needs time.” Jemma nodded glumly and attempted to change the subject away from her complicated love life.

“So, have you been brought up to speed on everything?” Jemma asked. May nodded, her expression reverting to the experienced agent that she had come to know. “What do you think of Ra’s and his deal with Coulson?” 

At the mention of Coulson, May looked furious. “It was stupid thing for him to do.” She said. “I’ve heard about the League when I did missions in the Middle East; they are not a group to be messed with. Deals with them are never what they seem. Coulson should have thought it through more before practically giving Ra’s al Ghul a blank check. God knows what he’s going to ask from us, and trust me when I say it will not be simple.” Something about the older agent’s tone seemed off to Jemma.

“You sound like you know him.” She ventured, causing May to stiffen. Jemma’s eyes widened. “You do know him! How?” The specialist’s jaw tightened and she looked around to make sure no one was listening. 

She sighed before answering. “After what happened in Bahrain, I wasn’t in a good place. My marriage with Andrew had fallen apart, I lost my touch with field work, and I was feeling like everything was crumbling around me.” May sighed. “I was doing a deep cover op in Saudi Arabia when I heard about the League of Assassins and that they can teach a person how to live without pain. I was so desperate that I didn’t care about any of the other rumors surrounding the League or about Ra’s. I made my way to Nada Parbat and was met by his guards before I could reach the fortress. They brought me before Ra’s who listened to my problem and agreed to help for a price; that I would owe him a favor.” Jemma straightened up, shocked. 

“Did he ever collect?” She asked, wondering not for the first time what they had gotten themselves into.

May looked regretful. “No. And that’s what scares me. I had almost forgotten about that debt and now here he is, walking the halls like he’s been here for years.” She paused. “Seeing him just reminds me of all the feelings I’ve buried and kept at bay all these years. It's not a time of my life that I want to remember, and seeing a visual reminder of that it is not fun.”

“Thank you for telling me, Agent May. I know this can’t be easy for you.” She said sympathetically. 

May nodded, her eyes still carrying a faraway look to them. “Despite what I think of him and his League’s methods, Ra’s al Ghul did help me to get over my demons. He taught me to not let my emotions get the better of me, and its made me a great agent. I’ve been able to help a lot of people because of him. And you, you’re here because of him.” Jemma had to agree; without the Demon’s Head, she would be still stuck in that Inhuman prison a million worlds away. 

“I just wish we knew what he wants.” She said quietly. ‘Then maybe I’ll feel a bit better.” May placed a hand on the glass.

“He’ll tell us when he’s ready.” The older agent said. “And whatever it is, we’ll figure it out. As a team.” Jemma felt her heart swell; it was good to be back with everyone and be a part of something again. 

“As a team.” She repeated, feeling a little better. 

May nodded and proceeded to catch her up on her vacation. In time, she left to unpack her bags and more people filtered in. Coulson came in and promised to let her out of there by the following day when they had the test results back. Mack came in and gave her tea, which was really touching. Skye came in at random hours to just talk to her and to catch her up on the latest gossip. Jemma jumped up and squealed when Skye finally admitted that she was seeing Lincoln. The latter visited her once to wish her well and say that he was glad she was doing all right. The love from her team made the few days that Jemma was in quarantine a little more bearable. But her favorite time of the day was when Fitz came to see her.

He didn’t come nearly as much as she wanted him too, but Jemma didn’t want to press him. Her best friend still looked a little edgy, like he was unsure of himself. Jemma tried to broach the subject of them going to dinner a few times, but he seemed to try and focus on her recovery more than anything else. After a few attempts, she was forced to realize that maybe he didn’t want to go to dinner after all. A lump formed in her throat as she considered that she might be too late, that she had gone away one too many times for him to open his heart to her again.

Fitz must have sensed her sadness because during one of his visits, he looked at her strangely. “Jemma, are you alright?” He asked worriedly. Despite whatever feelings he might have lost for her, she was grateful that he was still her friend. It was so much better than what they used to be not too long ago. 

She brushed it off. “Yeah, I’m fine. Just a little tired is all.” Fitz looked like he didn’t believe her, but thankfully he left it there. That conversation could be left for another day. When he left for the night, Jemma couldn’t stop the tears that rolled down her cheek. She still loved him and it hurt to see the way he seemed to close himself off around her, like he was afraid of being hurt again. Maybe once she got out of here she could finally have a proper conversation with him.


	6. An Old Tale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ra's comes to visit Jemma before she's released from quarantine. Some things come to light.

Settling down to bed for her last night in the quarantine, Jemma started when she heard the medical bay door hiss open. Swinging her head around, she was surprised to see Ra’s al Ghul enter the room. The assassin looked slightly tired, as if he had just gone through a long day. Jemma moved her legs over the bed into a sitting position as the Demon’s Head came to plop down into one of the chairs in front of the glass. He didn’t speak at first, instead looking around at the quarantine holding cell and placing his hands on his lap.  
Just as Jemma began to open her mouth, Ra’s spoke. “I hope you are recovering well.” He said quietly, stunning her with the level of sincerity in his voice. 

Deciding to take it at face value, Jemma nodded gratefully. “With everything going on, I never had the chance to thank you.” She said, meaning it.

Ra’s looked slightly surprised, but inclined his head. “You are welcome.” He said. “Though I have to say Agent Fitz deserves your gratitude more than I do. He was the one who came to Nanda Parbat and requested my help. Not many people have the courage to do so.” Jemma shivered when she realized just how much danger Fitz had put himself in to save her. 

The Demon’s Head continued, his brow furrowed. “I understand how you must see me, but I want to assure you that I am not here to harm you or your team. My reasons are just complicated.” 

Jemma was surprised that he was trying to reassure her. For someone who’s feared by so many, the fact that he is taking time out of his day to comfort her about his motives raises even more questions. She needed to test the waters.

“Then make them uncomplicated.” She challenged quietly, silently praying that she hadn’t crossed a line. From what she’d been hearing from everyone, Ra’s al Ghul is not one to suffer being challenged. 

To her surprise, he did not seem upset but instead seemed infinitely sad. “That story would take longer than your lifespan, child.” He chuckled darkly. 

Child? She thought. Just how old is he? You can give me the highlights, you know.” Jemma pointed out.

Ra’s shook his head. “It is not the time.” Jemma tried to find something simple to ask him, to at least grasp something that might help her understand his motives.

“What’s your real name?” she asked finally, causing Ra’s to look at her in surprise. “I find it hard to believe that your parents named you the Demon’s Head. That would amount to a pretty terrible childhood.” 

He laughed, though it sounded like he hadn’t done it for a while. “You know, you are the first person in a nearly five thousand years to say that.” She raised her eyebrows. “Most people can’t get past the things they hear about me. Humanity is funny that way; they always seem to fear things that are different. It has led to more wars and more persecution than you can possibly imagine.” Jemma sat up straighter.

“You sound as if you aren’t one.” She stated.

“Aren’t what?” The Demon’s Head asked.

“Human.” She answered. Ra’s shrugged and looked around the room.

“I’m not.” He stated simply. His expression became bemused at her shocked face. “Does that surprise you?”

“Yes.” She said, like he was being crazy. “It might change a few things.” Ra’s looked at her.

“Like what?” he asked.

Jemma looked like the answer was obvious. “Oh I don’t know. Where are you from? Why are you here? What’s your real name? Exactly how old are you? That is, for starters.” The Demon’s Head smiled slightly.

“A planet called Ceol. I’m here for personal reasons. Not telling, and I’ve lost count.” He answered swiftly, leaning back in his chair as he watched her absorb the information.

Jemma tried to think of what to ask first. “Where is Ceol?” she decided to inquire.

Ra’s eyes turned unknowably sad for a split second; if she blinked she would have missed it. “It used to be a long, long way from here. But no more, I’m afraid.”

“What happened?” Jemma asked.

Ra’s did not even try to hide his sad expression this time. “I happened.” He said simply, his voice monotone. 

Jemma was about to ask him more questions when he suddenly shook himself and stood up quickly. “I should probably leave. You need your rest; I hear that they are going to let you out of your quarantine tomorrow.” She huffed in disappointment, but nodded. 

“Yes, I’ll be glad to finally be out of here.” She admitted.

Ra’s nodded and smiled slightly before turning and walking towards the door. Before he could reach it, Jemma called out to him. 

“Will you at least tell me your name?” she asked.

The Demon’s Head stopped and half-turned to her. “No. Though I suspect you’ll find out soon enough, barring any delays.” With that, he walked through the medical bay’s doors, leaving Jemma with more questions and no answers. 

She tossed and turned that night, trying to work out Ra’s endgame. All that she came up with was to share the conversation with the rest of the team, hoping that together they might figure out what was going on. Now that they knew he wasn’t human, perhaps the team could work out some sort of plan on what to do next. Jemma sighed as sleep finally overtook her, her last thought being that she would finally be able to be near Fitz in the morning.

 

The news that Ra’s was an alien did not seem to have the effect that Jemma expected. Coulson seemed like she was telling him some old news while the rest of the team only seemed slightly surprised. Fitz looked worried that Ra’s had come to talk to her when she was alone, but otherwise remained silent but close to her. She really wanted to just take his hand like he had done when she came out of the monolith, but Fitz’s arms were crossed and was looking towards Coulson with a questioning glance. Confused, Jemma turned and saw the director look back at him with a quick nod. The engineer glanced at Jemma with a half-smile before turning and quickly walking down the hall. May looked just as confused as Jemma, but the rest of the team were busy discussing their next steps. 

Skye put her hands on her hips and looked around at the team. “Well that explains how he was able to beat me so easily the other day.” She remarked. “If he’s from another planet, he must have figured out a way to block my powers.”

Mack nodded. “And if he can do that, who knows what else this guy’s capable of?” The agent looked around as if expecting Ra’s to appear out of thin air. “Where is he now? I don’t think he should be left alone.”

Coulson’s jaw tightened. “We have him under surveillance, but I think he knows we’re following him. Kinda takes the fun out of it.” May shifted her stance.

“Where is he now?” She asked.

“Right now? He’s in the training room.” Coulson answered, checking his phone just to make sure. “He spends a lot of time down there, either practicing his forms or just meditating. One of the agents asked him about it, but all he said was that it helps him to “focus on the present and forget my past”, whatever that means.” Jemma turned quickly to May as the older agent seemed to suck in a breath, her eyes wide.

Coulson noticed her expression and looked at her strangely. “Agent May? What’s going on?” The specialist looked around the room and seemed to be trying to find the right words. Skye, Lincoln, and Bobbi all looked confused while Jemma noticed that Hunter has suddenly vanished from the group. Before she could wonder why, May began speaking.

“I may know more that I’ve been letting on.” She admitted. “I told Jemma to try and comfort her, but I think its time everyone knew. I’ve met Ra’s al Ghul before.”

The team all gaped open-mouthed at her; even Coulson seemed shocked.

“What?” He exclaimed. “You know him? From where?” May looked down.

“From after Bahrain.” She said quietly. 

Coulson froze, and Jemma could see him making the connections in his head. “That week we didn’t hear from you. During your next mission.” He said quietly. “You went to Nanda Parbat?” 

May nodded. “I went to him because I heard that people in his League knew how to deal with their inner pain. He taught me how to control my emotions and not succumb to them. In exchange, he told me that I owed him a favor.” 

Bobbi looked alarmed. “What favor? What did you do for him?” 

May looked back up and seemed worried. “Nothing. He never collected. But what you just said-“ She motioned to Coulson. “-about his statement on “focusing on the present and forget my past” statement. That’s one of the things he said to me. I think Ra’s is here to finally collect.” The team stood there silently for a moment, processing her statement.

Skye spoke first. “Don’t let him.” 

May laughed a little but looked grateful for the younger agent’s determination. “That would be great, but no one breaks a deal with the Demon’s Head. He’d kill us all.”

Coulson stood with his arms crossed, his gaze on the floor. “What if we could just talk to him? I mean, sure we could go down there and talk to him now, but we hardly know what he’s capable of. We could get him contained somewhere, do some tests. Maybe figure out what he wants.” The director’s tone was flat, as if he were simply stating the facts. Suddenly everyone froze and looked at Coulson, who refused to meet anyone’s gazes. 

“Sir.” Jemma began shakily, piecing together what was going on with Hunter and Fitz. A flash of fear ran through her. “What have you done?” Coulson look up sharply.

“Nothing!” He protested, looking between everyone. May looked worriedly down the hall where Fitz had disappeared. Coulson spoke carefully. “I knew that we needed to answers, so I arranged for a way for us to get some.”

Skye glanced a Lincoln, who ran a hand across his face. “Coulson, where are Fitz and Hunter?”

The director looked apologetically at Jemma. “Fitz actually came up with the idea.” She gulped, and tried to stay positive. Nothing would happen to him. It couldn’t, not now. “He managed to harness some of the energy that came from Gordon when he teleported. Fitz managed to create a device that when tripped could transport a person to a specified location. The plan is that Fitz and Hunter would get Ra’s to trigger it and the device would transport him into a cell made up of some extra vibranium from the Sakovia incident. Once he’s there, he won’t be able to escape or hurt anyone until we can figure out what to do with him.”

The full realization of the plan hit Jemma. It all rested on the assumption that Hunter and Fitz could somehow trick the Demon’s Head to trigger the device. If Ra’s even suspected what they were doing, Jemma shivered to think of what he would do to them. Looking over, she saw Bobbi nearly shaking with rage.

“What were you thinking?” She breathed. “Ra’s isn’t going to fall for that! He’ll see them from a mile away. He’s going to kill them!” Coulson was about to respond when they all heard a familiar voice behind them.

“Well, I’m glad to see you still believe in me, Bob. Means a lot, really.” Jemma turned slowly to see Hunter standing there with Fitz looking extremely pleased with themselves. 

Jemma placed a hand on her chest and breathed a sigh of relief. He was okay. Everything was okay. A resounding smack caused her to look up and see Hunter holding his left cheek with a bewildered expression. 

“What the hell was that for?” He exclaimed. 

Bobbi still looked furious. “For almost getting yourself killed. Next time, tell me before go off and join a suicide mission.” Hunter, still holding his cheek, nodded and pulled her in for a tight embrace. 

Jemma wanted to dash over and hug Fitz as well, but the engineer was talking to Coulson. “He’s in the cell.” He reported.

Coulson nodded. “What happened? Did he give you any trouble?” 

Fitz shook his head. “That was the strange part. We lured him outside and got him trapped in the cell, but once we took him he didn’t look upset. Actually, it looked like he expected it.” Coulson stiffened. 

“He wanted us to lock him away.” He said quietly, his brow furrowing. “But why?” 

“It dosen’t matter does it?” Skye ventured. “We have him where we want him. He can’t escape a vibranium cell. There’s nothing that can even make a dent in it.” Coulson sighed.

“Nothing we know of.” He said ominously. “We need to get a medical workup of him, figure out what alien race he’s a part of and hopefully get some answers as to why he’s really here.” The rest of the team nodded and began to disperse.

Jemma managed to catch Fitz’s eye as they all walked away. She wanted to go up to him and reprimand him about putting himself in danger like that, but the way he looked at her rooted her to the spot. It was as if he was denying himself of something, or like he was regretful. She used to be able to read him so well but ever since the monolith had sucked her in everything seemed strange and unfamiliar. Holding her gaze for a few more moments, Fitz finally glanced down and continued down the hall towards the holding chambers. Swallowing thickly, she turned towards the lab, intent on filling her time with paperwork and waiting for Ra’s medical information to keep her feelings at bay.

 

Fitz shuffled nervously as Coulson and him entered the observation room for the vibranium cell where Ra’s was being kept. It had seemed too easy for them to capture the world’s deadliest assassin; it was as if he wanted to be held prisoner. The Demon’s Head sat in the middle of the nearly empty room, with only a bed and a small toilet on the far side of the room. He sat cross-legged, with his hands held out in front of him like he was meditating. Coulson and Fitz glanced at each other before the director pushed the comms button to the room.

“I’m sorry for the unscheduled change of lodging.” He said, causing Ra’s to open his eyes and look towards the speakers.

The assassin sighed and stood up. “I thought you might try something.” He admitted.

Fitz looked worriedly at Coulson. “He dosen’t seem too worried.” He observed. 

Ra’s cut in. “That’s because I’m not. Why should I be worried? I’m exactly where I want to be.” 

Both agents looked at each other just as Bobbi came in, pushing a cart that contained numerous medical devices and vials. 

She stopped the cart near the cell door, which had a number of different hatches on the door and began taking out a syringe. “I’m going to need to take some blood. Put your arm through the hole.” 

Ra’s slowly looked from Coulson to Bobbi. He then walked over and put his hand through one of the holes in the door. She stuck him with the needle and proceeded to fill numerous vials of blood, which Fitz suspected Simmons would be testing thoroughly. A pang went through him when he remembered the way she seemed to look at him when he came back from putting Ra’s in the cage. It had looked like she had wanted to hug him, but he wasn’t sure what stopped her. Fitz was trying to be supportive of whatever way she decided to act towards him, whether she still had feelings for him or not. 

He was broken out of his thoughts when Ra’s remarked, “I suppose Agent Simmons told you that I’m not really from around here.” 

Bobbi nodded, deliberately not acting any different. “She might have mentioned it.” Finishing up, she pulled off her gloves and looked pointedly at him. “Care to enlighten us on who you are and where you’re from? Might save us some time in the lab.” The Demon’s Head smiled. 

“No, that would take the fun out of it.” He said, moving back to the middle of the room and stood with his hands behind his back. “Just do me one favor.”

Coulson crossed his arms while Fitz tapped the holo-screen to further secure the cell. “And what’s that?” He asked.

“Let me know what you find.” He said with a small smile. 

A little unnerved, Fitz tapped the final button and the lights within the cell went dark, engulfing the room in pitch-blackness. The engineer followed the Bobbi and Coulson out of the room with a sinking feeling in his stomach. It just felt like they had just stepped into something they did not fully understand.

 

Jemma knocked on the door to Coulson’s office, where most of the team already was. Fitz was going over some designs with the director, while Skye and Lincoln were talking to Mack over to the side. May was looking at some files on the big screen while Jemma suspected Hunter and Bobbi were inventorying the latest shipment of weaponry in the hangar. Everyone looked up when she entered the room, clutching a chart. 

Coulson stood up. “Well?” he asked. “What have we found out?”

Jemma paused. There was no easy way to explain any of the data she had found. “The blood samples I took from Ra’s and the data they contain are simply astounding. He has uncharted regenerative capabilities; his cells heal faster than anything I’ve ever seen. And I’ve seen the data we collected on the Hulk. I sincerely doubt we would even be able to injure him for long, even if we used nuclear options.” Fitz shifted, and she tried to keep her eyes fixed on the director.

Coulson straightened. “You mean he can survive a nuclear attack?” 

Jemma sighed. “I’m saying he can survive anything. I’ve subjected his cells to every known disease, external influence, and even used an aging agent. Nothing works. They cure cancer within seconds, radiation has no effect on him, and I doubt he’ll ever grow old. Judging from his cells, I estimate him to be millions of years old, possibly billions.” The group gaped at her.

“Billions of years old?” Skye repeated incredulously. “How is that even possible?”

Jemma opened her hands. “I have no earthly idea. Whoever he is, he’s extremely old and cannot be killed by anything that we know of.” Mack ran a hand over his face.

“I used the scanning grid from around the cell walls and was able to get a look inside his body and bone structure. He is completely different from any human or Asgardian that we have on file. He has four different hearts, no stomach or intestines, and a number of unidentifiable organs that I am still struggling to understand the purpose of. His various sensory organs are considerably more advanced than anything I’ve seen, even comparing it to some of the Asgardian data we have.” Coulson frowned.

“What do you mean?” He asked.

Jemma flipped through her charts. “I mean that he has unparalleled sense of smell, hearing, and touch. He can see the entire electromagnetic spectrum, which lets him have x-ray vision and the ability to see all subatomic frequencies. Just going by his muscle structure and the data from his blood cells, he is incredibly strong and fast. These readings are making me reconsider everything I’ve learned about science up to this point. I mean, he’s a walking medical mystery.” Lincoln looked thoughtful.

“What about his abilities?” He asked. “On the plane, he was able to block Skye’s powers somehow. Did you find anything that might give us an idea of what he’s capable of?” Jemma closed her eyes briefly.

She looked at all of them half-apologetically. “I was trying to get my head around these medical readings, so I decided to look into the old Project Top Hat to hopefully gain some answers.” Coulson stiffened while the rest of the team looked curious.

It was Fitz who spoke up this time. “What’s Project Top Hat?” 

Jemma paused briefly at his tone. He sounded like back when they used to work together all the time, and for a brief second she allowed herself the feeling of its familiarity before Coulson cut her off.

“Project Top Hat was an initiative set in motion by Fury after the Battle of New York, though it really started when Thor first appeared in New Mexico. For the first time, magic had become part of our world, and SHIELD wanted to figure out how it worked and if we could use it to our advantage.” 

Fitz looked confused. “SHIELD wanted to study magic?” He asked.

The director nodded. “Loki used it to incapacitate our organization, Thor drew much of his power from it, we felt that we had good motivation to at least study the field and hope that we can gain some understanding. However, much of our findings were contained to a few individuals who eventually fell off the map. All we really understood about magic was that it was the manipulation of primordial energies, but beyond that we couldn’t utilize it.”

Jemma nodded. “I was looking into some of the data. It turns out that Ra’s is literally composed of the kind of primordial energies that we studied from the Tessaract, though I can’t tell exactly what any of its individual components are. I tried to quantify the amount of energy within him, but the numbers aren’t making sense.”

Fitz’s brow furrowed. “What do you mean?” He asked. Jemma swallowed before answering.

“I mean that the amount of energy within him is incredible. If a human had a fraction of that energy within them, they would combust within seconds. If he knows how to manipulate the energy, it gives him a wide array of potential abilities, the least of all invulnerability. I’m talking about teleportation, reality warping, telekinesis, telepathy, and healing for a start. One thing’s for sure; that cell isn’t nearly equipped to hold him.”

The team stood there, trying to digest the information. Coulson looked like he was in over his head, Skye was looking grateful to be alive, and the rest of the team was trying to come to terms with the fact that they practically had a god in the cell a few doors down from them. And they had just locked him up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've always wanted to write a story with a really strong character, and this is something I've thought about for a while. Don't worry, there are still plenty of good Fitzsimmons scenes coming up soon, especially once some more things about "Ra's" comes to light. <3


End file.
